


Who would miss me?

by Prettyunique



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Love at First Sight, M/M, Teen Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few things you need to know. In the beginning Cas has come to live with his brothers Micheal (Who is Cas guardian), Luke and Gabriel. Micheal works as a drama teacher at Cas new school.<br/>Dean and Cas are 16 years old and In this story Cas is human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crush

Cas, Luke and Gabe walk in the school gates  
“If anyone gives you any trouble...”  
“I’ll be fine, Luke” Cas cuts him off  
“Just promise me”

A black impala drives up and a green eyed brown haired guy gets out

“Dean Winchester by the way” Luke tells him  
“What?”  
“You’re future boyfriend’s name” Luke replies  
“I was looking at his car” Cas says  
“Sure...what type is it again?” Gabe asks  
“It’s a....um”  
“Right, science block is that way” Luke says

3 days later  
Cas walks into the hall

“Guys take five...what’s wrong you need money” Michael asks  
“No, I just...I want to watch”  
“This is a closed set” Michael tells him  
“Please”  
“Ok since it’s you” 

An hour later  
Michael’s cell phone rings

‘Hello...what?...I’m on my way’

“Let me guess, Luke” asks Cas  
“Guys I have to leave, emergency. Ms Town is here so stay keep rehearsing...Cas”  
“No, I’m staying”  
“Ok, just get one of these kids to give you a lift” Michael replies

Cas nods

2 hours later  
Cas has fallen asleep

“Were we that bad?” Dean asks  
“No I...”  
“Dude, I was kidding...You’re new” Dean cuts him off  
“Yea”  
“I’m Dean by the way”  
“I’m...”  
“Castiel Novak, I know you’re brother’s been talking about you coming to stay for weeks.”  
“(Sighs) he is so embarrassing”  
“Why didn’t you go with him?” Dean asks  
“I wanted to watch the rehearsals”

Dean looks at him

“I just love Romeo and Juliet”  
“(Laughs) you don’t have to lie you know” Dean tells him  
“What?”  
“Came to check out our Juliet”  
“Well...”  
“Can’t say I blame you, she is beautiful...come on let me give you a lift”  
“There’s no need”  
“How are you getting home?” Dean asks

Silence

“I’m going that way anyway”

45 minutes later they arrive

“What time do you call this?” asks Gabe  
“I was watching rehearsals”  
“Why?” asks Luke  
“On a count of his new boyfriend, Dean Winchester”  
“He’s not...”  
“Leave him alone, Gabe” Michael warns  
“I’m just messing”

The next day at lunch time

“Cas, over here” Dean says  
“Why you inviting that nerd over” Tilly asks  
“Shush” Dean tells her

Cas comes over sitting opposite Dean

“Cas, this is Matilda”  
“My friends call me, Tilly. You can call me Matilda” She tells him

Dean hits her lightly

“Ouch”  
“That’s Andrew, Colin and that’s Harley down there”  
“Sup?” Harley greets  
“Are you not hungry?” Dean asks  
“I had a ...er big breakfast”

Tilly, Colin, Andrew and Harley exchange looks

“We’re going to go”  
“Don’t you have math next” Andrew asks  
“Since when are you eager to get to class”  
“This table suddenly just got crowded” Tilly says

They leave

“Sorry bout them”  
“Hey, their your friends” Cas replies  
“What’s that suppose to mean?” asks Dean  
“I’m just saying I don’t belong at this table”  
“Says who?”  
“The people that just left, you’re friends. They’re the popular kids and I’m just ...a nerd”  
“They maybe my friends but, so are you”  
“Dean, its ok you don’t have to pretend”

Silence

“That English assessment is pretty hard”  
“Yea, I thought boarding school was bad”  
“Do you want to work on it together” Dean asks  
“Yea”  
“Ok, we can work on it tonight. Unless you have plans”  
“None, I’ll have to call my brother through”  
“Sure, you can call him at my house”

After school 

“How was your day?” John asks  
“Good”

John looks at him

“Oh, this is Cas. He’s new, just started at my school”  
“Nice to meet you, sir” Cas replies  
“Sir?”

They shake hands

“This one’s polite” John says to Dean  
“We’ve got an assignment”  
“Sure thing, you need anything?” John asks  
“A few snacks wouldn’t go a miss”  
“You got it”

They go upstairs

“Oh you wanted to call your brother” Dean remembers

Dean goes back downstairs and hands Cas the house phone

“Do you need privacy?” Dean asks

Cas shakes his head and dials a number  
10 minutes later Cas puts the phone down

“He’s very protective of you”  
“Yea, well when my parents died he took over”  
“When did they die?” Dean asks  
“I was 5”  
“My mum died when I was 4” Dean replies  
“I don’t really remember much about them”  
“Me either, I mean my mum. The stuff I do is slowly fading away” Dean says

3 hours later

“I feel bad for taking your whole family out of the house” Cas says  
“It’s fine, this is a rear family outing isn’t it dad”  
“It is...of course if you didn’t crash you’re car I wouldn’t need to be here” John says  
“Dad this is it” 

Dean and Cas get out the back seat

“So, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow” Dean says  
“Yep”

Cas turns to his door

“Hey”

Cas turns back

“Some friends are coming over Saturday for a marathon you want to come too” Dean asks  
“Sure, I’d like that”  
“Good”

Dean watches Cas get in his house and then gets back in the car

“What’s going on are we home” Sam asks  
“No, Sam go back to sleep...so you like this one”  
“You make it sound like its loads” Dean replies  
“But this one is different I can tell”  
“I know this going to sound weird but, I think I love him” Dean says  
“Right and how long have you known him?” 

Silence

“Just don’t rush things” John tells him  
“You’re giving me advice on love. When’s the last time you dated?”

John looks away

“I’m sorry...dad I didn’t mean it. I miss mum too”  
“Look all I’m saying is take it a day at a time, ok” John tells him  
“Ok” Dean replies “He doesn’t even know I’m gay any way”


	2. Secrets

Saturday  
“Why do you keep checking your watch?” asks Tammy  
“The time” Dean replies

She looks at him

“I had a friend coming but, I guess he decided not to and forgot to tell me”  
“This is Cas?” She asks  
“N...”  
“Come on, every time you’re near him you’re drooling” Tammy cuts him off  
“Do you think he found out I’m gay and decided not to come?”  
“No way, he likes you”  
“You think?”Dean asks  
“If him drooling too is anything to go by...I’m sure there is a perfectly good explanation”

The next week at school

“Dean, I’ve been looking everywhere for you”  
“Well you found me” Dean replies

Dean keeps walking

“Wait, Dean I’m sorry about Saturday, something came up”

Dean stops

“Ok”  
“What?”  
“I’m listening” Dean tells him  
“See I was...er, I had to do something for my brother”  
“Why do I feel like that’s a lie?”

Silence

“If you didn’t want to come, you could have just said” Dean tells him  
“I did want to”  
“Until someone told you something that stopped you”  
“What are you talking about?” Cas asks  
“So no one told you I prefer guys around...I’m actually surprised it took this long”  
“Dean, I didn’t know you were gay” Cas tells him  
“Really?”

Cas nods

“But it doesn’t make a difference” Cas tells him  
“You sure?”  
“Of course”  
“So why didn’t you really come then?” Dean asks  
“I was out the door I swear”  
“You’re going to have to give me more”  
“I struggle with my confidence...and even that doesn’t do it justice. I get really panicky and I can’t breathe” Cas tells him  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“It’s pretty ridiculous, being scared of...people”  
“Cas, it’s not like it’s your fault” Dean says  
“Yea, but I’ve lost friends over it.”  
“Well all I can say is those kids are idiots”

Cas smiles

“Mr Winchester get to class”  
“Why’s she talking like I’m the only one sitting here?”  
“She doesn’t know me?” Cas replies  
“What you got now?”  
“German” Cas replies

After school

“Oi, get off him” Dean warns  
“Here comes you’re boyfriend to save the day” Grant says  
“What did I say?”

Dean pushes Grant to the floor. Tommy and Jonny take a step towards Dean. Grant gets up stopping them

“You’ll keep, faggot” Grant tells him

Three of them walk out the school gates  
Mrs Town walks outside

“Is everything, ok” she asks  
“Fine”

She walks towards them

“At least let me give you a lift”  
“Ok...can you drop us at my house” Cas tells her  
“I’ll have to talk to your brother”  
“No, look I’m ok, you’re just going to worry him unnecessarily”

Silence

“Please”  
“(sighs) ok, but if it happens again I’ll have no choice”

They arrive 35 minutes later

“What happen to you?” Gabe asks  
“Nothing”  
“Less than a week and you’re already fighting”  
“I wasn’t fighting” Cas says  
“Wait till Mike hears about this”  
“Don’t you dare tell him” Cas warns  
“Or what?”

Silence

“That’s what I thought”

Gabe runs upstairs

“By the way you’re brother is an idiot”

Cas laughs then winces

“Oh”

Dean opens the fridge and brings out a bag of peas raps it in a cloth and puts it on Cas thigh

“You can probably deal with that yourself”  
“Thanks” Cas replies  
“What did the bad musketeers want?” Dean asks  
“They were just...they kind of assumed I was gay”  
“Because you were hanging out with me...I’m sorry” Dean says  
“”It’s alright”  
“Some kids are just ... ignorant”  
“Did they do it to you?” Cas asks  
“They wouldn’t dare,”

3 weeks latter

Dean rings Cas doorbell

“Oh, hey Dean” Cas greets  
“Cas...What happened?”  
“I’m fine, I just...”  
“Some guys at school were picking on him” Gabe tells him  
“Who asked you?”  
“This is Grant again, isn’t it?” asks Dean

Cas looks away

“I knew I shouldn’t have stayed off school” Dean says  
“What like you’re my bodyguard or something?”  
“This is not on”  
“Dean, where you going?”  
“I’m just going to talk to him” Dean replies  
“Dean, this isn’t your problem...Dean”

Dean walks up the stairs of Quare Drive and he rings the bell. After no answer on the third try he goes round the back. The door is open he knocks a few times then slips in. He climbs the stairs and hears moans coming from Grant’s bed room. He opens the door slowly and is greeted with a naked Tommy, Jonny and Grant.

“Oh my God” Dean says out loud  
“Oh my God” Grant repeats

Dean backs out the room Grant follows

“So, that’s what you get up to in your spare time”  
“It’s not what it looked like” Grant tells him  
“I’m pretty sure, that’s a lie”  
“Fine, tell whoever, tell the whole school. No one will believe you “  
“Can you really take that risk?” asks Dean  
“(sighs) How much do you want? I can get £500 from my bank account”

Dean is looking at Grant

“What the hell happened to you, you use to be so nice but, it’s like puberty hit and you turned into an arse...I don’t want anything from you just leave Cas alone”  
“What, your boyfriend”  
“Whatever”

Dean walks away


	3. Moving

Grant goes back inside  
Tommy tries to kiss Grant

“I’m not really in the mood” Grant tells him  
“Come on”  
“Can you just leave?”  
“Grant” Jonny replies  
“Do I have to say it twice?”

They leave the house, Tommy catches up to Dean  
“Thanks a lot for spoiling my fun”  
“I’m sorry” and Dean actually means it  
“You think I don’t know what we do is...”  
“Weird...twisted” Dean answers  
“If you say so”  
“How long has this been going on, anyway?” Dean asks  
“Not long, the me Grant and Jonny part anyw...”  
“Oh my God”  
“What?” Tommy asks  
“You and Grant?”  
“We’re not together” Tommy tells him  
“No, but you wish that you were...Don’t even deny it ‘cause it’s written all over your face”  
“(Sighs) if you tell him, I swear”  
“I won’t but...will it be so bad if he knew?” asks Dean  
“No, I cant...I mean the sex is one thing but, getting feelings that’s a no no”

4 weeks later

Cas and Dean have just come back from yet another trip to the cinema  
Luke walks out as Dean drives off

“Here,”

Cas hands Luke the 20 he gave him earlier

”No, it’s alright keep it, use it on your first date” Luke tells him  
“That’s not...”  
“Please, I’m not a psychic but, even I can predict that. You might as well have a neon sign saying I want you”

Silence

“When are you going to tell him by the way?” Luke says  
“That will be never” Cas replies  
“Cas”  
“Just because he’s gay doesn’t mean he’d want me”  
“Why not?” Luke asks  
“Because of my life and...my luck”  
“Look, I know you won’t believe this cause...well, you’re you. But he likes you”

A week later  
“Hey, you’re brother said to come up” Dean says  
“Hey”  
“You ok?...did I forget we were suppose to meet?”

Silence

“Cas, what’s wrong?” asks Dean  
“Nothing, at least not for me”

“Cas” Michael calls from downstairs  
“That’s your brother”  
“Just ignore him....I just want to say...”  
“Cas” Michael calls again

Gabe walks in

“Cas, can’t you hear your name being called”  
“I’m coming” Cas replies  
“You’re the one who said you’re hungry”  
“Gabe, can you just give us a minute” Dean says

Gabe leave

“You were saying” Dean says

Silence

“Just that...I’m glad you’re my friend” Cas replies

"Is that what you wanted to say"

"Yea"  
“You sure?”  
“Yea”

Cas and Dean exit his room bumping into Luke

“ I’ll be right there” Cas tells him

Dean leaves

“You didn’t tell him did you?” Luke asks  
“I couldn’t”  
“Because”  
“Because he’s Dean Winchester” Cas replies  
“What does that mean?”  
“He’s football captain and popular”  
“So?” Luke says  
“Everyone loves him”  
“Who cares about those people...Do you really think you can keep it a secret?” Luke asks  
“I’ve done well so far”

6 months later

“Your late"  
“I was with Cas”  
“It’s still past your curfew” John says  
“I’m only 50 minutes past”  
“Dean, we need to talk”  
“I told you I was going to be at his house”  
“It’s not that” John says

Dean sits

“What’s going on?” Dean asks  
“I was...sacked”  
“What why?”  
“I don’t know, budget cuts...but, they offered me another one”  
“That’s great” Dean replies  
“It’s in Canada”  
“Canada?”  
“Yes” John replies  
“And you said yes”

Silence

“Before you start moaning, this is a great opportunity” John says  
“For you?”  
“For all of us, there are no jobs here”  
“That’s not...”  
“How long was I out of a job before this one?”  
“It wasn’t that long” Dean replies  
“2 years...Dean I know this is a pain but, what other choice do I have”  
“(Sighs) I know”

Dean gets up

“When do we leave?” Dean asks  
“Well I start Monday so anytime before that”  
“Monday the...”  
“As in next week” John replies  
“And you’re just telling me this now”  
“It will take you 30 minutes to pack” John replies  
“I love this house”

Dean walks towards his room

“Dean will you be ok?” John asks  
“I’m going to have to be”

The next morning

“Hey, why so early...What’s wrong?”  
“My...dad got a job in Canada” Dean replies  
“You’re moving?”

Dean nods

“When?  
“Next Monday” Dean replies  
“Mon...That’s 3 days away”  
“Also a fact”  
“Can’t you just tell him you don’t want to go?”  
“And what get my own place, I mean I could probably do it” Dean asks  
“You could stay with us, my brother wouldn’t mind”  
“Thanks but, as much as I want to stay. My family needs me. My dad will be lost without me” Dean says  
“It’s alright, I understand...I will miss you through”  
“I’ll miss you, too...Ok”  
“You’re going now, you just got here”  
“I’ll be back, I just need to do something” Dean tells him

Dean arrives at Grant’s 20 minutes later

“Hey, you look sad...I haven’t touched Cas I swear” Grant says  
“I know and thank you for keeping your end of the deal”  
“But?” Grant asks  
“I need a favour” Dean says  
“What now?”  
“The family is moving to Ontario”  
“That’s Canada, right” Grant asks  
“Yes”  
“When?” Grant asks  
“Monday”  
“That’s...”  
“3 days away, yes I’ve been through this with Cas. Can you keep an eye on him?”  
“You want me to be his bodyguard?” asks Grant  
“I wouldn’t go that far, just...”  
“Why should I?” Grant cuts him off  
“Because we used to be friends once”  
“Why me?” Grant asks  
“Because no one will mess with you”

Grant sighs

"Thanks”

 

Dean sees Tommy watching from the window

“Can I give you a little advice?”  
“About what?”Grant asks  
“Your sex buddies...don’t roll your eyes, I'm trying to be serious. I just thought you should know one of them has more than sex feelings for you”  
“Who Tommy?”  
“Why Tommy?” Dean asks  
“What?”  
“You heard” Dean replies  
“No reason”  
“Well he likes you, he loves you” Dean tells him  
“He does, did he say that?  
“Not in so many words. And the smile you’re trying to hide tells me you feel the same way”  
“What about you and Cas?”  
“What about us? We’re just friends” Dean tells him  
“Please, a blind man can see you’re more than that”  
“Maybe on my part but, Cas is...fragile”  
“Fragile?”asks Grant  
“He’s not like me and you. And I don’t want to do anything to take away his only friend”  
“Dean, you’re moving to Canada”  
“That’s why I need you to keep an eye on him, moving is out of my control but, I can still be his friend from Canada. Will talk on the phone every day it’ll be like I never left”


	4. My boyfriend

3 Months later  
“Dean, wake up”  
“What...its Saturday I don’t have school today” Dean says sleepily  
“I know”  
”Then?” asks Dean  
“Family trip” John replies  
“I’ll pass”  
“Dean”  
“Family trip to where?” Dean asks  
“Just get ready”  
“Well, what should I bring?”  
“Nothing, just yourself” John replies

John leaves  
Dean throws his head back on the pillow

“Ah,I hate my life”  
“I heard that”

They set off an hour later  
Dean falls asleep as soon as they start driving

“What time is it?” asks Dean  
“2PM”  
“2?...this isn’t a trip it’s a journey. Where we going”  
“Don’t worry” John tells

Dean looks at his Dad

“It’s a surprise...You’ll like it, I promise”  
“You promised I’d like my school” Dean says  
“Just go back to sleep, I’ll wake you when we get there”

6 hours later

“Boy’s wake up, we’re here”

Dean wakes and rubs his eyes

“Oh my...am I dreaming?”  
“I said you’d like it “John says  
“What are we doing here?  
“You’ve been mopping for days”  
“Cas, hasn’t...called”  
“Ask his brother if he can have dinner with us?

Dean hugs his Dad

“Go on”

Dean gets out and knocks on the door

“Dean, when did you get here?” Luke asks  
“Just now”  
”Well, I’m just out the door”  
“Ok, can I see Cas?” asks Dean  
“Cas?”  
“Yea, you’re little brother Castiel” Dean replies  
“I thought that’s why you were here”  
“I’ve been trying to call him for days”

Silence

“Luke where’s your brother?”  
“Hospital” Luke replies  
“What happened ?”  
“Probably best you hear it from him”

35 Minutes later

“Dean, Cas is going to be so glad to see you” Michael

They enter the room

“Great now I’m...these drugs are strong”  
“It’s really me”  
“Dean”  
“What happened?” asks Dean

Silence

“Cas tell him” Michael says  
“Miche...”  
“The truth...We’ll be outside” Michael replies

Luke Gabe and Michael leave

“Cas who did this?”  
“No one did this to me” Cas replies  
“What?”

Cas lifts his sleeves

“You did it yourself. That’s why you always wear long sleeves”  
“It’s not a big deal” Cas says  
“You tried to kill yourself...This isn’t your first time is it?” asks Dean  
“This makes 6 times”  
“Why?”  
“You wouldn’t understand” Cas tells him  
“Try me”  
“I just...”

Tears drop down Cas eyes

“I hate myself so much. I am...nothing, I’m the dirt on the bottom of your shoe”  
“That’s not true....Cas, you are none of those things”  
“It’s not like I’ll be missed”  
“Don’t say that” Dean tells him  
“Why not? Apart from my brothers but, they’ll get over it”  
“Ok, first of all, they’re your brothers they’ll never get over it. Secondly I know one person who isn’t family who will miss the s*** out of you”  
“Who?”  
“Me” Dean replies “So you can’t do this again”  
“I can’t promise that”  
“Cas, you can’t, you just can’t” Dean tells him  
“De...”

Dean cuts him off with a kiss

“So...that happened”  
“Why did you kiss me?” Cas asks  
“I would have thought that was obviously”  
“You shouldn’t play with people’s feelings like that” Cas tells him  
“Cas, I’ve been in love with you since the first time I saw you”  
“You’re just saying that” Cas says

Dean shakes his head  
Cas Laughs

“Ok, that’s not a good sign...I just poured my heart out and you’re laughing at me”  
“Remember the first time I met you and you thought I was coming to check out Juliet”  
“Yea” Dean replies  
“She’s not really my type”  
“Really”  
“Heck yeah, Have you seen you?”

Dean smiles

“Cas you’re...gorgeous, you’re the smartest guy I know and the sooner you see that the better”

Silence

  
“So’ it’s alright if I start calling you my boyfriend from now on?”

Cas reaches over taking Dean’s hand.

“Dean” John calls from outside  
“I’ll be back” Dean tells Cas

Dean kisses Cas and leaves

“I’m not leaving” Dean tells his Dad  
“Let’s take this outside”

They go outside

  
“I’m staying here...Dad I love him”  
“Dean...”  
“I know that you’re going to say I’m too young ...he needs me. I swear I’ll get my own place if I have to. It might be selfish but,I have to be” Dean cuts him off  
“Can I speak now?”  
“I guess” Dean replies  
“Firstly your own place won’t be necessary”  
“Dad I...”  
“Secondly...you know for a straight A student you’re pretty clueless” John cuts him off  
“What are you talking about?”  
“The real reason we came down here” John replies  
“We’re staying?”  
“Bingo”  
“For real?” Dean asks

John nods

“Why? Not that I’m complaining”  
“Well, you’ve been miserable since we got there and Sam’s been bullied, for the first time” John replies  
“But you love that Job”  
“Plenty of others...Thing is it’s not a very fun household when 2 thirds are unhappy” John says  
“So, just 1 third will be unhappy instead”  
“Oh. Did I not mention they offered me my job back” John says  
“But I turned them down”  
“Wha..”  
“Because Andrews offered me another one, better pay, better holidays, better house”  
“We’re not moving to the old house?” Dean asks  
“People are living there...don’t worry it’s just a few blocks away, maybe you know it Upper Drive”  
“That’s...”  
“Where Cas family live, yes”

Dean smiles and hugs his Dad

“Can’t...breath”

Dean let’s him go

“Thank you, thank you, thank you”

Dean gets up comes back and hugs his Dad again then leaves.

3 weeks later

“I still don’t know why we have to do this” Cas says  
“We don’t have to... it’ll will be fun”  
“It’s a double date, Dean...with the guy who gave me a black eye”  
“I know...Just give him a chance”  
“(Sighs) fine” Cas replies

They walk in and Tommy waves them over

  
“Hey, sorry we’re late” Dean tells them  
“Any longer and he would have ordered for you” Tommy says  
“4 rounds of cheeseburgers”  
“Great start” Cas Whispers  
“What?” Grant asks  
“Cas is allergy to cheese” Dean tells him  
“Oh”

The guys order and Cas and Grant get up to use the toilet.

“You think this is a good idea” Tommy asks  
“No, but...”  
“What’s the worst that can happen” Tommy answers  
“Seems to be going well so far”

In the bathroom

“Tough assignment this week huh?”  
"Listen you should know that...”  
“The only reason you’re here is because of Dean” Grant replies

Cas continues watching his hands

“You don’t like me, not that I blame you but, you should know I am truly sorry”

2 hours later

“I guess we should be going” Dean says  
“Yea, maybe we can do this again sometime”

Car horn

“Is that your mum” Dean asks Grant  
“Yes” Tommy replies

Dean tries to hide a smile

“Don’t make fun, it was just a lift” Grant tells him  
“Not like she’s been there all this time” Tommy says

Tommy and Grant walk towards the Car

“Hey, Grant” Cas says

They turn back

“If you get stuck on that assignment, you can call me”  
“Thanks’” Grant replies


End file.
